Moving Up
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: slight crossover: appearances by Hiei and Kurama. A fic where Kag dumps Inu and meets an old friend on the dance floor. AU. If you're a strict InuKag fan, don't read this. Erm, warning: slightly confusing...


AN: Uhm, warning...I had a great idea...but somewhere along the way it got lost ans confused and convoluted, so this is my attempt at piecing it back together. Usually I'm better than this...oh well, I apologize, I just hope you like it.  
  
"Moving Up" ilikesaddleshoes  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"What'll it be Tashio"  
  
Inuyasha Tashio leaned onto the bar and rested his head in one hand as he glanced up at his friend Miroku who was on bartending duty that night at the Club 25. "shit Miro. She fucking LEFT me. Kagome upped and walked out that damn door like it was my fault. Tch."  
  
Miroku repressed a sigh at his friend's moody behavior. 'It was his fault more than likely. How many missed birthdays, anniversaries and dinners did he think he could get away with. No wait, he probably didn't think at all. Looks like he's cocked up some plan though...' "So, Yash, what's with the broad stuck to your arm? Pretty though she is" he said with a wink while she flushed slightly.  
  
"This? This is Sango, she's a girl from work. I heard Kagome's coming here tonight so she's here to make Kag jealous and then she'll come running back to me." He preened, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"Well, here's your cue to begin, coming through the door in a tight little mini. ...Looking hot tonight Kags!" Miroku insulted Inuyasha some more in his mind before shaking his head and siping down more glasses. Looking to the side he watched two old buddies walk towards him, attention clearly elsewhere. Elsewhere in a tight mini and heels, currently dominating the dance floor. 'heh. Looks like that was one crush that never faded.'  
  
"Two beers" the voice was low and smooth and only added to most women's reasons of admiring the scarlet-tressed bishonen.  
  
"Welcome Kurama. Coming right up." Miroku filled their order while assessing the smaller man.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kurama was a unconscious lady-killer but of course, his companion was known to turn a few heads himself. Slightly shorter than the average guy, possessing of an incredibly fit topped with spiky black hair and red eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, Hiei was a walking girl magnet.  
  
'then again' Miroku thought, 'looks like he still holds a torch for our dear Kagome. Right on time Hiei, don't choke and lose her again, that;s how Inu got her in the first place.'  
  
Coming out of his thoughts he saw a stare down between the two old admirers of the dancing woman and decided to step in before it got any farther. They both had violent tendancies when they got possessive. 'well, let's see when's a good time to step in and give Hiei a little push' he decided.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"You short little freak! What the hell do you think you're doing showing your face here?!?! Why do you care who my date is!"  
  
"hn. Your, date? And where is your girlfriend? Is she aware of your infidelity while she dances?"  
  
'okay, time to break in' "Actually, Hiei. Kagome left him." Miroku butted in, grinning widely as Hiei's eyes flashed.  
  
"You lying to me?"  
  
"Calm down Hiei, Miroku wouldn't do that, he loves her dearly and he wouldn't lie to us, not after being friends so long" Ah yes, Kurama, the cool voice of reason.  
  
Miroku tried sending non-verbal messages to Hiei through his eyes without letting Inuyasha know. 'go to her, it's your chance, she still thinks of you' Then again, he really didn't have to try so hard as Hiei's eyes flashed again, he always did seem to know somehow what people were thinking. It was slightly unnerving.  
  
"Hn" Hiei threw back as he walked towards the dance floor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Inuyasha's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw Kagome be approached by Hiei, who slung his arm around her slim waist like it had been their everyday for years. Throwing back the rest of his drink he grabbed Sango's wrist and stomped down to where they were about to play a quick round of tonsil hockey.  
  
"KAGOME! What do you think you are doing!"  
  
Said girl huffed in annoyance as the enraged man approached her and her new dance partner.  
  
"Can I help you Yasha? I "  
  
Hiei smirked as he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Leave."  
  
Kagome was about to scold him for butting in when a possessive mouth crashed to her neck. She gasped as Hiei nibbled and licked at her neck, making her decidedly weak in the knees. "Listen Yash, I'm not sure why you're bothering me right now. We're over and you're not going to make me jealous with my best friend who told me about this when I talked to her this afternoon. We're over. Why do I matter now? I haven't up 'til now. Go bump 'n' grind with a few girls, and...DAMNIT! Both of you quit your damn pissing contest this instant!" She glared at them alternately.  
  
"Look Yasha, just...don't forget to use condoms if it comes to that." Blowing him a kiss she turned back to her red-eyed admirer and danced, reveling in the feeling of being wanted.  
  
.....  
  
She was still reveling the next morning as her bedmate rolled over, placing a well-muscled arm over her stomach. Smoothing down his spiky hair she smiled and fell back asleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
End  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
ending AN: yeah, this DID make more sense initially...but I wasn't happy with Inu when I wrote this...just read a bunch of anti-inu fics. Anyways, the way I figured it, if Hiei's gonna be stubborn and stay a cartoon character so I can't have him, a character I like should be able to get him instead! ...so the pairing for this fic was practically fated! ...oh, sorry that there wasn't more Kurama screen time. Next time lovelies! Review for me if you liked it! Or, don't. you're choice. kisses 


End file.
